Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Secret police
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale Recreated by an anon user after being deleted before. I don't see what has changed from the previous discussion, we still do not have an exact quote of the term in canon. It should stay if there is one, but if not, it should be deleted again. Also reference the current discussion. --31dot 23:40, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Discussion From Talk:Secret police Any suggestions ? The term "Secret police" is referenced in canon and in some articles, especially the Gestapo article, the Tal Shiar article, others. 22:23, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :This subject has come up before, on this deletion discussion. Unless a citation is available, this page may need to be merged/deleted.--31dot 22:35, 22 April 2008 (UTC) The Tal Shiar, Romulan Secret Police, the Gestapo of Earth, Nazi Germany, encountered by Enterprise officers Kirk and Spock. How's THAT for cites ? 22:39, 22 April 2008 (UTC) I've seen the Gestapo ref on TOS and the Tal Shiar ref on TNG, DS-9, both being called "Secret police." 22:42, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :By citation I mean an episode that uses that exact term. The mere fact that the term fits those organizations does not constitute a "citation". If we had articles on every term which fit every group or object, we would be no different than Wikipedia. If you can find an episode that uses the term "secret police", then by all means keep this article. You may want to review the previous discussion on this topic.--31dot 22:45, 22 April 2008 (UTC) TOS:Patterns of Force, ENT: Storm Front Seen the latter on the Sci-Fi Channel. 22:49, 22 April 2008 (UTC) :I'm almost certain that Patterns of Force does not use that term. Anyway, as said in the previous discussion, the Tal Shiar and Obsidian order are not secret police, they are intelligence agencies. So the term does not apply to them. I will also quote that discussion: ::Find me the quote from an episode that say "Gestapo are secret police", or even a quote with the words "secret police". Citing the fact that we defined Gestapo as secret police in our own article is not citing the term as being used in canon. No one is doubting that "Gestapo" is canon, it is not up for deletion after all, but that does not mean that we need an article on "secret police", it means we need (and have) an article on the Gestapo. --OuroborosCobra talk 22:28, 10 January 2007 (UTC) :This is why it was previously deleted, and again, unless you have the exact quote containing that term, should be deleted again.--31dot 22:55, 22 April 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution *Qualified for immediate deletion since it was deleted before... so, deleted. --From Andoria with Love 04:05, 23 April 2008 (UTC)